


Overthinking

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Broomstick Sensation, F/F, Flying, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally Pansy wouldn't like to sit on a broomstick ... but Narcissa has a reason to make her overthink that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overthinking

**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) \- Drabbletag5: broomstick  
  
  
  
Pansy never really liked to fly on a broom. It was uncomfortable, dangerous, and oh Merlin did you see what your hair looked like after a flight?  
But all of that changes when she pays Draco a visit some day and sees Narcissa, that beautiful, elegant woman on a broomstick flying around the Quidditch-field they had built for Draco.   
“Draco is not here yet, darling. Would you like to join me for a little trip?” the pure-blood woman asks after landing.   
Pansy wrinkles her nose. “No, thank you. How can you enjoy something like that?”  
Narcissa’s lips curl into a small but meaningful smile. “I think I’ll have to show you how to ride a broomstick properly.”  
And since Pansy doesn’t want to be rude, she agrees. She follows Narcissa’s orders to put her legs this and that way, to lean over like that and keep the right posture. And when Pansy starts to fly, she feels why Narcissa is so fond of a broomstick between her legs …

  
***  
  
“Pansy! Sorry you had to- Wait, what are you doing on a broomstick?” Draco asks his friend just as she descends next to him. “Wow, your face is all red … are you thinking your participation on the Quidditch-Team over?”  
Pansy and Narcissa share a look and the younger one grins. “Indeed, I actually am.”


End file.
